Lorem ipsum
by proxrustes
Summary: Now I was awake... and I had no idea as to what had happened.


**A/N: Hi there. It all started with me, finding one very interesting book a while ago, resulting in me writing that now. I hope you guys like it. I don't have straight A's in English at school, I do you Grammarly, though. Enjoy.**

 _I am: yet what I am none cares or knows,_  
 _My friends forsake me_ like _a memory lost;_  
 _I am the self-consumer of my woes,_  
 _They rise and vanish in oblivious host,_  
 _Like shades in love and death's oblivion lost;_  
 _And yet I am, and live with shadows_ tost _._

* * *

The last thing I knew - I was falling down the stairs, and something was screeching loudly in the background. Now I was awake... and I had no idea as to what had happened.

I was in the unfamiliar room, which reminded me of a hospital back in Columbus. The walls were so white it hurt my eyes to look at them. All the equipment, as well as cupboards, tables, and panels, was made of metal. A black sensor on my wrist was connected to the big beeping monitor, which displayed all my vitals.

It was, indeed, strange to observe, and I, feeling rather unsettled, tore the annoying thing off.

The alarm went off, and the loud booming sound of asystole cut my ears. I watched as a man, dressed too inappropriately to be a doctor, entered the room with an excited smile on his face.

"So, you're finally awake," he stated, putting his hands in his pockets. I sat up quickly, almost hitting a wall with my head. "Hey, easy there."

He reached the monitor and turned it off, bringing some peace and quiet to the room. I watched him with agitation, breathing heavily.

"I think I should introduce myself," he said in the same cheerful voice.

 _Like a hell, you should._

"I'm the Doctor. You are in the med bay of TARDIS, which stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. In other words, some kind of a time-traveling police box, like you, humans, would assume. You were attacked by old friends of mine - Daleks. Annoying creatures, I must say."

"By friends you mean..." I asked, completely and utterly confused.

"I was _joking_. Our species don't get along well, actually," he shrugged. I tried to shake my head at that statement, but the sharp pain in my temples made me wince.

"You're on drugs," I stated, sure as never. "And you drugged me. I'm calling the police."

The man's face became hard for me to read. He sighed exasperatedly.

"I know that you are scared, disoriented and, of course, your defense mechanisms have kicked in. As you might imagine, denial is a primitive and dangerous defense - no one disregards reality and gets away with it for long. Now you are here, and my ship is as safe, as safe could be - nothing to be afraid of, cross my hearts," the Doctor explained like that was as simple as ABC. Hearts, as if in a plural? Well, that definitely was interesting. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

Gosh, the guy rambled an awful lot. He seemed kind though, something that still felt foreign, and it scared me-everything scared me by that point. Even despite putting on a brave facade, I could feel my heart beating like crazy.

"I'm fine, thanks. Just sore, and, maybe, some scratches here and there. You have the first aid kit, don't you?" I muttered, trying to get up.

"Not exactly," he admitted, "If you just tell what you need, specifically..."

It took me a moment to compose myself and remember the right words.

"Ugh... Bandages, I think, hydrogen peroxide and aspirin," I trailed off, watching his face go from attentive to the one of pure horror. "Well, or Tylenol. I mean, I don't think you've heard about that one, so anything with acetaminophen will work." I concluded, adding as an explanation: "My head is killing me."

The Doctor thought for a while and then gestured for me to go ahead and find what I needed.

"The tags are perfectly readable," he said. "What's your name, by the way?"

"It's Maggie. Megan Taylor" I answered, cracking the bottle of Panadol open. "Fifteen years old, grew up in Columbus, Ohio, on Earth, as you already know." I laughed at the last word. "What's wrong with aspirin, anyway?"

"Cure all, end all, miss Taylor," the man smirked, and I let out a whistle.

By that time the pill had kicked in, and I sighed with relief. "Acidum acetylsalicylicum, or, as you call it, aspirin, is highly allergic for us. Lethal, even."

I stared at him in awe. Well, he certainly did earn some brownie points - junks are not usually so smart, not that I knew from experience.

"Honestly, you remind me of my classmate Johny. The same know-it-all." The man scoffed but cracked a smile nonetheless.

"I take it you're fine now. So, come on, I'll show you something" The Doctor gestured for me to follow him and took off to the door.

I wandered through the hall, taking in my surroundings - I still doubted it was real but with every passing minute my doubts, as well as fears, subsided. In theory, nothing was impossible, because if it was, I would have stopped listening as soon as he said: "time-traveling police box".

"Wait!" I cried, "Have you just told me this thing travels through time and space?"

"Yes!" The Doctor answered triumphantly.

"Is the destination set?" I asked, hopeful. The man shook his hand, and a beaming smile lit up my face. "Can we please go to the middle of the fifteenth century to Schlettstadt?"

"We can," he agreed, "but what's with that excitement?"

I smiled in anticipation.

"Oh, just an author I'd like to meet."


End file.
